The Expedition Approximation
"The Expedition Approximation" is the sixth episode of the eighth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired October 20, 2014, returning to Thursdays after Thursday night football ended. Summary Raj and Sheldon try testing them for a mining expedition and Leonard and Penny worry about money in their marriage. Extended Plot Penny gets a company car so she sells the one that Leonard gave her and presents him with an envelope full of cash which makes Leonard uncomfortable. At the dinner table, they keep passing the envelope back and forth. After sex, Leonard leaves it on her dresser which makes Penny uncomfortable. They go to Howard and Bernadette's to discuss marriage and finances. As they talk, Howard brings up some purchases that Bernadette didn't know about. They end up in a big fight followed by Howard running off. Leonard and Penny decide to use it as an example of what not to do in their marriage. Finally they plan to roll around in the cash when they go to bed ala Scrooge McDuck. Their money is going to be put in a joint account for their wedding and honeymoon expenses. * Raj and Sheldon learn of teams that will be chosen to study dark matter by participating in experiments conducted at the bottom of a salt mine. Everybody doesn't think that Sheldon can do it due to his fears of enclosed spaces or peeing in a bucket. To test themselves, Raj and Sheldon crawl into a hot sweaty utility space in the university basement. They monitor the environment, sing mining songs, discussing Miley Cyles and Sheldon's fear of starting all over with his dark matter studies. When a family of rats show up Sheldon runs away leaving Raj. Their simulation lasts all of eleven minutes. Amy relaxes in a beach chair trying to help them out. She even goes to the snack machine for them and finds Sheldon escaping whne she returns. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: September 30, 2014. *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on October 23, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Lenny can handle their marriage financial issues better than Howardette. Quotes To be entered. Gallery App10.jpg|Raj and Sheldon simulating being in a hot and humid mine. App9.jpg|Having diner and discussing a new dark matter scientific expedition. App8.jpg|Discussing marriage and finances with the Wolowitzes. App7.jpg|Fighting over the stars on his chore chart. App6.jpg|Getting ready to go down into the steam tunnel to simulate being in a mine. App5.jpg|Lets put the money in joint savings account for our wedding expenses. App4.jpg|Raj and Sheldon discussing joining the dark matter expedition. App3.jpg|Penny's picture of herself, Leonard and the car Leonard bought her. Best fiancee ever! App2.jpg|Sheldon perplexed, again. AmyScared.jpg|Comforting Sheldon. Not in final episode edit. App13.png|Amy proud of Sheldon facing his fears. App12.jpg|Amy typing up Sheldon's log from his steam tunnel experience, all 11 minutes of it. References * Taping Report http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MichyGeary Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Shamy Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Dark Matter Category:Expedition Category:Mine Category:Finances